The unforgettable love
by GirlinBlue2364
Summary: Tsuna and Reborn have been together for a while now and to celebrate they go on a trip that leads them stranded on an abandoned road in front of a mansion that appears to be haunted by a dark spirit that has a thing for Tsuna. It's up to Reborn to find a way to get Tsuna and himself out of there before the spirit succeeds in taking his brunette, killing him in the process.Fem27R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I hope you all enjoy this. It's a recent idea I just got and I couldn't wait to write it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: The trip**

I woke up lying flat on my stomach with Reborn covering me like a blanket. He was on top of me, holding his weight on his left elbow, so he wouldn't crush me and with his other hand he was casually holding the book he was reading.

"You're awake." Reborn stated without taking his eyes from his book.

"Hmm, good morning." I greeted.

"Morning. You sleep well I take it?" He said as he noticed I stretched like a cat while smiling in contentment.

"Hai and I take it you're comfortable?" I asked back.

"Why yes, I am." He said while smirking.

"I figured." He took a liking to this position for some reason. Normally I would just snuggle up with him during the night but when he wakes up before me, which is always, I sometimes roll over to my stomach when he gets up and I wake up to this every time that happens. Normally I'll get all flustered being so near to him but I'm so used to this by now since we been living together since I was 18 and he was 19, and I just turned 19 myself so this is a normal thing now.

"I want to get up." I said.

"Too bad, I like this position and I'm not moving." Reborn stated.

"Reborn come on, seriously I need to go to the bathroom." I all but whined.

"Then it sucks to be you." He says as he flips the page.

"Pleaseeeeee…."

"Fine but I want compensation for this." He said unwillingly.

"Ok the- wait, what are you doing?" I asked him startled as he suddenly drops his book and flips me over with no effort whatsoever so now where face to face.

"I told you I want compensation for this and I want it now." He stated.

Before I can utter I single word he bended down to claim my lips in a heated kiss. I felt my heart speed up and my breath catch but then my eyes closed, and I surrendered to the pleasure I always feel when he kisses me. After only seconds into the kiss, I could feel my body relax and melt into him completely. He dominated the kiss like usual.

After what seemed like an eternity of lip locking he finally pulled back. My opened my pleasure dazed eyes only to look straight into his dark ones and blush at our close proximity.

Reborn chuckled in amusement.

I quickly looked away until I felt his colossal but warm hand grab my chin and make me face him. I looked up at him.

"Wh- what's so f-funny?" I asked in embarrassment as my face got even redder and hotter than it was.

"You, you're just too cute and innocent." Reborn stated.

"S-shut u-up." I said while trying to glare at him but with the blushing and stuttering is redundant to say it was a failure.

"Adorable." He continued and then he gave me one last quick peck on the lips before rolling off me.

I took the opportunity to get out from underneath the covers and out of the bed to go to the bathroom. Now that I think about it, this was a terrible idea considering its freaking freezing in our bedroom but I really need to go. I went as fast as I possibly could, desperate to get into the warm bed with a very warm Reborn in it. I don't know why but Reborn was always incredibly warm so I always curled up to him when I was cold to receive some of that heat he always seems to radiate.

After I washed my hands and since I was already here, my teeth, I all but ran back into the bed where Reborn was leaning against the pillows, half sitting and half lying down, while reading his book again. He felt me coming back and already pulled back the sheets and outstretched his left arm so I could curled up to him.

He knows me so very well.

I gladly took the silent invitation; I jumped in bed, pulled the covers all the way up to my chin and curled up to Reborn happily while sighing in content as the heat warped me up again.

"What time is it?"

"It's seven; you can sleep another hour and then I'll wake you up so we can leave before ten." Reborn stated.

"Ok." I answered already yawning.

I felt his hand pet my caramel locks softly as I slowly drifted back to unconsciousness.

**One hour later:**

"Tsuna, wake up." I heard Reborn's voice calling me and a hand shaking my shoulder.

I opened my eyes to see Reborn already dressed in his suit with his fedora and Leon on top of said fedora.

I groaned; I wanted to keep sleeping.

"Five more minutes…" I said groggy from sleep.

"No, come on. Get up and get dress already we have to leave if we want to make it by night fall." Reborn said accompanied by another shake.

We were driving down to some town Reborn wanted to go to, to celebrate our five year anniversary together which is tomorrow, but Reborn wants to get there a day earlier since the drive only is eight hours. Then the checking in into a pricy hotel and all that stuff. I really didn't want to do much for today since I just want to spend it with him but he the insist on making this one occasion special so were going to Asakusa town, which is just a few towns over from Namimori.

I already told my mom who was delighted, Yamamoto and Gokudera. Yamamoto was happy for me but Gokudera was sad that he wasn't going to see me for three days which is how long were staying in the hotel. Lambo was already informed and so was Ryohei who I told to let Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan and Chrome know. Reborn told Hibari-san when he saw him yesterday and Mukuro will find out because of Chrome.

"Either you get up now or I'll throw you in the bathtub so you can take a cold shower to wake up." Reborn threatened.

I was intensely awake and out of bed when I heard his words. I knew he wasn't joking since he actually did that once when I didn't want to wake up and go to college to take a class. Which by the way were on summer break right now, thank God.

"I thought that might work." He said more to himself than to anybody else as I ran for the closet to get my clothes and went to take a warm shower.

After my shower I went downstairs to our apartment's kitchen where Reborn had already prepared breakfast and was now drinking his espresso. We ate and I did the ditches while Reborn took the packed suitcases downstairs and into the car.

I checked that I had everything and that everything here was in other before closing the door and locking it behind me. I went to the garage and walked to Reborn's black Bugatti Veyron 16.4. We got in and started down the long road. The first three hours were filled either with a comfortable silence or with idle chatter.

Reborn switched his right hand for his left on the steering wheel and held my own as he kept speeding down the highway in an alarming speed. Before I told him or begged him to slow down but now I got used to his insanely fast driving; at least I know I'm safe since he's an excellent driver. Plus he ignores my pleas anyways so it's futile to even try.

Four hours in and an overwhelming feeling that something's wrong consumes me. I'm actually startled because it came out of nowhere. And that isn't what scares me the most; it's the fact that my intuition has never been wrong, ever.

I have no idea what it is but something is going to happen.

Something bad.

**To be continued…**

**There's chapter one; I hope you like it. I'll update this story after I update 'My Façade'.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I'm very happy you like this story so far and thank you for reading and reviewing. And for those who added it to their favorites and follows, thank you as well.**

**Enjoy.**

**Recap:**

Four hours in and an overwhelming feeling that something's wrong consumes me. I'm actually startled because it came out of nowhere. And that isn't what scares me the most; it's the fact that my intuition has never been wrong, ever.

I have no idea what it is but something is going to happen.

Something bad.

**Chapter 2: The journey **

I didn't tell Reborn about what my intuition just yet. I didn't want to put him on edge or anything.

"Is there something wrong?"

But since Reborn is well…Reborn nothing gets past him.

"N-no, there's nothing w-wrong Reborn." I nervously stuttered a little bit, going back to my old teenage years habits. I smiled at him to reassure him but it came out too forced and he glimpsed at me with pointed look before looking back at the road.

"Do you honestly think I believe that pathetic attempt of a lie?" Reborn snorted.

"No…" I responded in defeat.

"And what did I tell you about lying to me?" He continued.

"That it doesn't work, I suck at it and even if I was good at it I shouldn't bother because you'll be able to tell anyways. Sorry…" I ranted what he said last time I tried to lie my way out so he didn't get worried and then proceeded to apologize.

"Good, you remember. Now what's bothering you?" He asked as he kept his dark eyes on the road ahead as it started raining.

"It's just that I have a bad feeling."

"About…"

"About this trip and this shortcut your taking. Why are you taking this shortcut anyways?"

"I told you I did some research on the different ways to get to the hotel and found this is the fastest way. It's better this way; thin about it, less time on the road and more in the hotel room alone." Reborn smirked as he turned to look at me with a predatory glint in his eyes.

I felt my face heat up as the blush went all the way down to my neck.

"Uhhh I…"

Reborn just chuckled at my flustered and speechless appearance.

"Anyways back on to topic, you think this is your hyper intuition warning you about this route?"

"Yeah, maybe; I don't know. But it probably is…" I trailed off.

I felt Reborn squeeze my hand tighter but he didn't say anything else. Reborn didn't question my intuition because he knows it's always right. He's been the witness of it over and over again during the years. In fact he's the reason I trust it so much; he forced me to. I let my thoughts wonder on the topic as I looked out the window.

Even though it was noon, the sky was an ugly dark grey and it was pouring outside. All I could make out was the road ahead that was brightened by the headlights and the little cliff of mud on my right side that has been never ending since we went up the hill earlier. We're currently a road of a small mountain which I'm just staring while my mind was a thousand miles away.

"That's weird." I heard Reborn mutter.

"What's weird?" I followed his line of vision to see an outline of a house in the distance.

"What's a house doing in such a deserted place like this?"

I didn't answer; I couldn't answer as I realized the source of the horrible feeling I been having was coming from that house.

As soon as I laid my eyes on it the feeling of danger and fear multiplied. When that happened I knew that the thing my intuition is warning me about is that house we're getting closer to by the second. Something was wrong with that house; I can feel it in my gut and my intuition is going haywire.

"Tsuna."

I didn't realize at this point that Reborn was calling me until he raised his voice a little higher than normal.

"Tsuna."

"Huh w-what?"

"You spaced out for a while there. I called you like four times already."

"Oh s-sorry. It's just the house; I think it's what my intuition is warning us about. I feel like there's something wrong with it and it just gets stronger as we get closer. Reborn I don't want to be near it."

"Don't worry we'll just speed past it and that's the end of that, alright?"

"Okay…" Why do I have a feeling this isn't the end at all? That's it's only the beginning.

As we got closer we could see it wasn't a normal house; it was a mansion. An old run down and decades old one at that. It looked like something taken out of a horror movie and God I hate horror movies.

We were by the gates of the spooky mansion and were just about to pass it…

When suddenly Reborn was forced to slam on the breaks as a mud slide was produced from the mountain on the side of the road due to the huge amounts of rain. The whole car jerked forward and I could feel my body do the same. It was so sudden I didn't even have the chance to scream out, which I would have if it hadn't caught me so off guard, and even with the seat belt on I fear hitting my head on the dash board. But I felt Reborn's hand that previously held mine in front of me holding me back and out of reflex I grabbed it.

Only when the car jerked to a complete stop did Reborn relax his arm but I didn't feel like letting it go just yet. I heard Reborn sigh loudly and felt his stare on me but I kept looking at the now big pile of mud, rocks and that one big tree blocking our only route.

"You alright?"

"Yeah and you?" I said barely above a whisper.

"I'm fine. I'm more concerned about how the hell are we going to get to Asakusa if our path is blocked. I don't know about you but I don't really feel like turning around and going back to Namimori just to take another route." Reborn said a little bit irked.

Who wouldn't be if they were in our current situation?

I didn't know what to say so I opted to be silent and let Reborn figure it out. He always does anyways.

I watched as he ran his hand through his raven locks in a rare sign of frustration, something he barely ever shows in a different way other than words, making his fedora and Leon who was sitting on it as always, lift up and fall back down.

I switched my gaze over to the source of my uneasiness and a shiver went down my spine and it wasn't because I was cold. Speaking of being cold, it just me or did the temperature just drop a few degrees because before I was cold and now I'm freaking freezing.

I was cold before due to the air conditioner which was on high but over an hour ago I turned it down and immediately felt warmer, so why is it like this now?

As I thought this I could feel and hear my teeth chattering because of the cold. Reborn turned to me and let out another sigh.

"I think we should just take a break and think about our next move, and whether it's worth turning back after we came such a long way." Reborn spoke up.

"A-alright, but you w-want to stay h-here?" I asked hoping he said no while stuttering out of cold more than fear.

"We have no other choice. I know you don't like the idea of being near that place but it's only for a little bit while I think this one through." Reborn continued as he stared out towards the obscured image of the abandoned mansion.

I reluctantly nodded when he turned back to face me. He pulled away and unbuckled his seat belt. Then he took off his black suit jacket, unbuckled my seatbelt and put it on my shoulders. I was about to protest since I didn't want him to be cold because of me but he didn't even let me utter a word.

"No buts just take it. I'm not cold anyways and you are freezing."

"But-"

"I said no buts Tsuna." He replies, this time more firmly leaving no room for discussion.

I pouted as I pulled the jacket closer to get warmer.

"You know there is something you can do to help me stay warm now that I think about it." Reborn continued.

I furrowed an eyebrow and looked at him confused. What can I do to keep him warm?

With one pull I found myself sitting on his lap with my back to his window. He pulled me so easily and fast I didn't even register the movement until I was already on his lap.

He had his arms tightly secured around my waist and our faces were a few inches apart. I blushed at our sudden proximity as my heart beat sped up.

"R-reborn…"

"You can keep me warm by sharing your body heat Tsuna, that's all I meant unless you have a different idea in mind." He teased with his smug smirk back in place.

"W-what- no I-I don't, y-you-" I stuttered incoherently.

Reborn chuckled in amusement.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you."

I sighed.

"Mou, Reborn you're so mean…" I pouted.

I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to take my mind off of the mansion and place my attention on him, and let me just say it's working.

"It's not my fault you are so gullible and fun to tease."

I just kept pouting until a shiver from the cold ran up my spine.

I felt Reborn stretch and reach for the air conditioner and then I felt hot air come from the vents as he set it t heater. I sighed in content as the warm air hit my face.

I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder as I enjoyed the much needed heat. I was now at peace with the heater plus the wonderful heat Reborn was emitting.

After a few minutes I felt myself starting to relax a lot more on Reborn's shoulder as the said owner was contemplating the second option we had. I was aware of the second option and what it meant which I did not like one bit, and its exactly why Reborn hasn't mentioned it yet even do he knows we are both thinking it.

The other option is opening the old and rusty gates of the old mansion which almost half of them are covered by the mud, crossing the courtyard and hoping there is another gate opening on the other side which is not visible partly due to the rain but mostly because the end of the gates are not near. Its old but tall gates as far as the eye can see on the whole left side of the road.

And if this is the only exit big enough for the car we both know Reborn can easily make another one using Leon. In other words is either turn around and make this long trip in vain or go to the scary house I'm trying to avoid.

"Tsuna." Just by hearing Reborn's tone I knew which option he was more inclined towards.

"I know." I said in a defeated voice that let Reborn know that I knew what was going to happen.

"Can we stay like this a few more minutes though?" I asked.

"Ten more minutes and we leave."

"Okay."

Silence consumed the car again as I started to drift off. I could feel Reborn's steady heart beat under me and his strong arms around me lullabying me to sleep.

The fact that he didn't try to wake me up is probably because he thought it was better I wasn't awake when we drove through the mansion territory and I second that notion.

I finally let myself go and released all the wound up tension in my body as a result of the whole situation.

It was when I was in total peaceful darkness when my intuition started acting up again. Screaming at me to wake up now.

I snapped my eyes opened, startled as I sat up straight, well as straight as I possibly could in this position.

I looked directly at Reborn's questioning gaze and before I can say anything.

There's a strange but muffled sound emitted by the car and then seconds after the vehicle turned off completely.

We looked at each other in silence.

It started raining even more now and we were stuck in a useless car in the middle of nowhere.

**To be continued…**

**There it is.**

**I hope you liked that chapter.**

**Please review…**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


End file.
